ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
The Battle of Yonshi Plains
Introduction A bare breeze strokes the grass which line the hills and grass land of the Yonshigakure School Campus, buried deep within the Land of Tea and awaits the coming of destruction and blood of comers young and old. In preperation for the Chuunin Exams, Takeda Inkroe takes his student Hatake Setsuko and Namikaze Jinora to the plains beyond the Yonshi Academy, walking the distance of the playground and looking to the shadows for memories of their carefree past, hours spent learning how to set traps and perform simple Jutsu, witnessing lectures given by the Shodai Namikage and so begins a lesson, which neither student will soon forget. Simplicity Itself.. A Meeting. Inkroe: -I drew Samehada.. and moved my headband up my face, revealing my stolen Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.- Jinora: -Jinora stood next to both Ink sensei and Setsu feeling somewhat nervous, she knew she would probably have to avoid eye contact with Ink sensei in order to prevent getting caught into a genjutsu.. she raises her fists close to her face while being light on her feet to keep herself agile- Inkroe: -I looked to Jinora and smiled, accepting her decision to avoid looking at me as a good one.. and so I waited.. just a few more moments.. I had 59 minutes until I would pass out from the EMS.- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would watch as his sensei began getting ready for battle before he could finish pulling his headband up, Setsuko knew what was coming… he would be slaughtered by Inkroe if he did not think of a strategy quickly.- Lesson One: Strike to Kill. Inkroe: -I felt the weight of Samehada in my right hand, the massive blade entirely too dangerous to be drawn without actual intention to kill, and so I had it.. and the blade could feel it.. the scales which stuck out from the bandages which tightly confined its growth to within a reasonable state were being pulled taut, nearly fraying on the edges as each scale which could find an escape did so and like bared fangs made their appearance known, I was flooding my arm with chakra to a point where my muscles were suffering microtrauma's.. something I was used to, my arm was not massive, nor muscled to obscenity.. but the strength of my muscles was beyond that of a larger man for I toned and strained my muscles over and over and over daily, when they had time to recover and grow they would do so quickly and the torn fibres would heal all the stronger. I took a left step forwards and let my malicious intent flood me, like a cold chill which would spread out for meters and meters, this was in part a Jutsu.. a very unique situation.. often named and referred to as Killing Intent. My pure killing intentions and will to make my students suffer to the point of eternally remembering this lesson was overwhelming and if my students were human at all, if they felt any fear.. they would be stuck in place, fear would cause them to see their own death, Samehada cleanly shaving their necks away from their skulls and in this moment of Genjutsu like paralysis.. Samehada would already be swinging through the air, about four foot high off the ground in a half moon shape around me.. I intended to break the necks of both of my students with Samehada.. and even if they managed to take only the tip of Samehada as a blow, the shaving scales of the sword would cut their necks wide open.- Jinora: -the second that Jinora had known that Samehada would be playing a role in this spar, she had honestly felt a fear set in her body, this would be the first time she had come face to face with the situation of fighting someone who had full control of one of the legendary swords. But she knew the wielder, her sensei would not be a forgiving oppoenent and knew she did not have the luxury of time to worry about anything other than staying focused and in control. as she sees Samehada being raised about to swing towards them,instead of jumping away while gambling with the risks of getting in any form of contact with the sword,Jinora places her hands together to form one hand sign, and in a puff of smoke a log appeared in her place.Jinora jumps off the roof of the gazebo and swiftly lands on her feet in a crouching position and tosses two kunais with explosive tags towards the direction of Ink sensei, as one tag explodes it creates a giant mass of smoke, Jinora knew she only had a small time frame to use this to her advantage, she uses the smoke as a cloak and creates two identical clones of herself. Jinora and her two clones each throw a kunai tied to razor sharp wire in a pattern where moving too much in one direction would cause a clean cut. before the smoke of the explosion faded away Jinora and her clones gathered their chakra into their fists and plummeled their fists down into the ground creatting three giant craters of 30 ft in diameter right where Ink sensei stood. Three Jinoras meaning three times the already devestating damage, she knew that the wires would only restrict her sensei's movements, as cherry blossom impact would help him lose his balance or cause him to fall into one of the deep cracks.. as a finishing touch.. Jinora activates the second and last explosive tag.. as the tag goes off she looks towards the explosion sight carefully in case Ink sensei somehow managed to escape- HatakeSetsuko: -Setsuko would tremble with fearing seeing his sensei grip the Samehada… he never took that off his back unless he was aiming to kill. It could almost be related to pleasing it to pre something for some reason. The area suddenly went black as he could see himself… seeing his..death. Was this a genjutsu? No… it couldn’t be, Setsuko never looked into the EMS that Inkroe had. He would think for a moment as he repeated in his head “Its not real! Snap out of it!” –he would do this over and over until he came too and say the Samehada heading straight for him neck. Setsuko would quickly remove the one of his smoke bombs from his back pouch. He would thrust it to the ground engolphing them into the smoke allowing Setsuko to get so low to the ground he could roll to the side and out of the way of Samehada. While rolling he would sign his hands “Ram-Snake-Tiger” produce four clones in the mist of the smoke. Before leaving one of him in his place to take the hit from the Samehada he would attack a paperbomb to its back. Upon impact it would explode sending grass, stone and ruble every where. The other three would fall back from the blast taking position 30 feet away from Inkroe and the explosion as they all took out 4 kunai each and threw them into the blast. If inkroe was lucky he would be able to dodge some of them but would manage to get him every couple of times.- Lesson Two: No Pain, No Gain. Inkroe: -As Jinora and Setsuko escaped my attack, Jinora thanks to a substitution Jutsu, the EMS danced around, it saw greatly, minor actions and minor interactions of muscles, the hints of Jutsu and the hints of attacks.. even as two seperate smoke bombs went off around me I was completely confident in my abilities and the fact that I would leave with barely a scratch upon me today. Setsuko I saw was retreating from me quickly, rolling away would take its time I knew and was far slower then running so I had time to watch Jinora who had already thrown two Kunai, each with a tag upon them.. as one burst into smoke I had raised Samehada up and began resting it on my shoulder as I waited, just one second as the first exploded and forced forwards two more Kunai with a glinting thread between them, likely metallic I knew as it cut through the air.. My back was still towards those Kunai as I raised my right hand, the tip of Samehada now pointed towards the roof of the gazebo and as the first kunai struck Samehada the razor sharp wire would get caught on its scales and bandages, I turned to look down, allowing the second of the stringed Kunai to scrape past my face and cut my nose open as I tilted my head to see that Jinora had already arrived at my feet and was preparing to perform the Cherry Blossom Jutsu, I swung Samehada downwards in a motion that caused the razor sharp wire to fling downwards at as quick a speed as it had approached me and sought to cut clean through the head of one of the three Jinora's, which in all honest didn't matter.. as I disappeared from view with a slight move on the breeze. The Body Flicker Technique allowed me to travel great or short distances in the blink of an eye, so just as Jinora had gone to punch the ground I had departed to fifty feet away, twenty feet away from each of the Three Setsuko's as not only did Cherry Blossom Impact occour, forcing the ground to implode in on itself, but the last explosive tag went off right above all three of the Jinora's just as her fists hit the ground, Setsuko's clone exploded not five feet away from her at the exact moment that the kunai exploded and four Kunai also dived into the smoke, which now meant that not only would Jinora and her two clones be about to suffer two massive explosions, probably meaning that her body would suffer internal rupturing and bone breaking and even death, if the four Kunai which flew into the smoke didn't too break her neck. From behind Setsuko I took to the task of forming Ram > Snake > Tiger. I whispered the 'Black Rain Jutsu' as carefully as I could, to be sure that my location was not given away as the black oily rain started falling from the skies, the clouds themselves rolling in upon each other before breaking, a long pause happened as the black rain flooded the training ground and an area five feet infront of me, so that from five feet infront of me to the gazebo.. a black puddle was made of the training grounds, flammable and gastric as I then quickly and concisely produced the seals Ram > Horse > Snake > Dragon > Rat > Ox > Tiger this time I spoke loudly, such was the power of my voice that the flames that came from my mouth.- "Katon: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!!" -A wave of flame burst from my mouth and danced in the air before forming three seperate dragons, like massive wyverns which struck out in three directions, burning across the battlefield as the puddle, no.. the pond of black rain burst into flames, all three dragons of fire rushed outwards to the three Setsuko's and as they approached at a speed of 80mph like a triad of crossbow bolts they would seek to collide with each Setsuko and explode massively in the oil which the rain produced, causing the rain itself to become as little darts of flame.. and if the explosions did not consume and immolate the boy and all his clones, surely the burning rain would cover him in the oil and cause him to burn alive. Jinora too, may have been caught in the massive river of fire and dancing dragons.- Jinora: Jinora's eyes widened while in a complete panicked state, hearing the fluttering paper sounds of the tag she knew she had a matter of seconds before it went off to destroy her, in a state of pure adrenaline she quickly forms the signs for another transformation jutsu leaving behind another log that would soon be obliterated by the explosions,she had panicked and ended up close to the stream, as soon as she felt the breath of escape, the tag explodes , her two clones have most likely perished in the explosion but Jinora had barely made it out alive.. she lay on the floor and shielded her head with her arms as an attempt to protect herself from any flying debris, she bit her lip as she felt a sharp pain by her ribs, one of the kunais and scraped across , Jinora considered herself lucky that the kunai didnt impale her but instead pass by. counting her blessings she looks up to see that it was raining.. as a few black drops landed on her hand.. without a second thought she knew it wasnt water... seeing that she was close to the stream, she takes a deep breath and rolls into the water, knowing common knowledge that oil and water can not combine, she knew that as long as she stayed underwater while the fire jutsu was used the fire would not reach her. underwater Jinora looked up at the surface, it was coated with flames.. and she knew she had no chance if she got out of the water or just stayed underwater.. noticing that she was currently underwater in a stream, she knew there would be a source of water falling downwards , where the water would be moving faster meaning large puddles of oils would not be able to float above the surface. she quickly swims as fast as she can swimming against the flow of water and reaches the source of water, she stays directly under the small waterfall avoiding any oil from sticking on to her. Jinora creates 4 clones of herself as one would transform itself into a field mouse she sends the transformed clone under ground, this would allow her to get closer to Ink sensei while she thinks up of a counter attack. Jinora focuses her mind onto her field mouse clone as it burrowed through the ground, the other 3 clones dispersed into different parts of the academy's playground. the clones were about 50 feet away from the spot Ink sensei stood. she wasnt sure where her teammate was but hoped he wasnt dead or badly injured.. Jinora knew that using running fire might backfire with the oily rain that continues to fall from the sky.. so she had one other theory..as Jinora's three clones in their respective spot away from the oily downpour put their hands together to form handseals for katon no jutsu the inhaled as much air as they could and blew out a massive ball of fire one after the other onto the more clearer part of the water, Jinora hoped that the massive amount of steam would rise up and create an imbalance in the air's humidity which would create rain clouds that would be dripping with rain which would help break apart clumps of oil on the surface of the water, dilute the oily rain, weaken Ink sensei's fire attacks, and water out the flames. meanwhile the field mouse clone would finally dig through the surface of the water 10 feet away from Ink sensei's spot just in time for the oil to become too weak to catch or maintain fire. Jinora runs out from under the waterfall and into the mass of trees. knowing it wouldn;t be too smart to get too close, she hids out on one of the branches of the trees with her back against the trunk. her fear had suddently been washed away along with the fires, Jinora let one side of her lips curl upwards in a smirk it was about time that genjutsu would become a strength rather than a weakness.with a swift movement of her fingers, she snapped her fingers,it looked as if nothing had happened which was exactly what Jinora wanted him to believe. the snap was only a mere audible distraction to distract her sensei from the fact that her chakra would be leeching off of his by controlling it the same way as a parasite to its host. feeling as if she had more control to her "prey", it gave her a slight thrill. One of the biggest lessons she had learned from training so far was that Control was the key to success and this genjutsu was the perfect situation to that lesson. Jinora hated the feeling of being trapped, having only one option was something that truly angered her.. Jinora controled the genjutsu.. It was about time Jinora tried harder to turn this training session around. Ink sensei wouldnt see anything different.. he would indeed see rain falling from the sky.. however both his students would be seen on the floor.. whether they were dead or unconscious wouldnt be known to him in reality, but in this genjutsu they would both be dead. In the real world, as the oily rain had died down, the artificial rain was slowly starting to ease up. While the real Jinora only hid further back the trees, the clones would have slowly walked towards Ink sensei's location standing 30 feet away from him. as the field mouse clone that was once used as a scout transformed back into a clone, the four clones each kept close attention to Ink sensei, the slightest sign that he was recovering out of the genjutsu would be the signal, as all four clones throw kunais with explosive tags and razor sharp wires to surround Ink sensei, they still watch out for any signs carefully.. Within the genjutsu the rain would only be starting to ease up at a painfully slow rate, Jinora paid attention to every detail carefully to make sure it would be difficult to tell the difference, in reality, the rain that Ink sensei would experience in the genjutsu were actually falling explosive tags. if he didnt realize that he was caught in a genjutsu, the hundreds of tags would explode one right after the next that would cause complete obliteration leaving no traces of her sensei around. and if he managed to realize and fall out of the genjutsu, the clones would have picked up on this and caused the tags to explode manually leaving Ink sensei to the same fate whether he broke out of the genjutsu or not- HatakeSetsuko: -Before Setsuko could react to the next set of attacks he would watch closely as inkroe began his onslaught of attacks on jinora first. It almost seemed as if her moves she wanted to pull on him had little to no effects on her. It did not help that his own attacks would fall not only upon Inkroe but also Jinora as well… he had no time to think about her though! “She can take care of herself!” he would say to himself. While he still had the free moment Setsuko would remove his handband to reveal his sharigan to watch inkroe closely. In a flash he would not only see his flow of chakra and could see his movements up to him vanishing at one point. He would close his eyes waiting to see and hear where Inkroe might have gone off too. There was a black fluid that began storming down from the sky, it was very icky and looked at if it was burnable…. This would not be good. As Inkroe roared out his next a set of three flamed dragons began hissing his way. All three of the Setsuko’s would place their hands in the fashion of the ram and channeled their chakra into their throats. Once their mouths: Water Style: Wild Bubble Wave! –three streams of bubble waves would aim to extenquish the remaining fires that Jinora did not get herself. While the bubbles got rid of the fires Suko would attempt to blind Inkroe but placing his hand in front of him and pushed his chakra throughout his body :Water Style: Hidden Mist Tech…- with the water used from the bubbles as a water agent to activate a heavy mist that not even Inkroe’s EMS could see through. This would avoid any more complications of falling upon a genjutsu of the EMS. Looking forward suko would move in with his clones into the mist throwing Kunai left and right aiming to cut any major artory if landed on Inkroe. Once inside the mist though Setsuko would manage to find Inkroe as he rushed him head on pulling out the white fang of konohana. The very blade this his grandmother gave him before he left the hidden snow village. He would jump into the slashing downward onto Inkroe aiming to cut him right through his throat. If missed Inkroe would happen to see the nice little paperbomb attached to the clone as it would erupt within seconds of putting its feet back onto the ground. No more then 30 seconds later another one of the clones would follow the direction of the explosion finding Inkroe. This clone would take out the same blade and slash upward aiming to cut 2 inches into inkroes stomach, rubturing the internal organs causing heavy bleeding from the inside. If Inkroe blocked the attach he would notice that this clone also had been rigged with another paper bomb, within seconds he would need to escape from yet another massive explosion that could blow a limb off if he kept to close to the clone. With just Setsuko left he signaled the last clone to move in but this time the clone would poof into the form of Jinora. She was bleeding heavily and crawling towards him. The most imprortant factor was that her left arm had been completely torn off… she would scream and cry begging Inkroe, “Please! Enough…. I can not go on any longer! We understand your points Sensei!” All the while the real Setsuko Throw 4 four kunai out into the direction of Inkroe. He would sign his hands in the same fashion that he saw him do the other day “Snake → Dragon → Rabbit → Tiger: Katon: Dragon Fire Technique!” breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object, which rushes forward in straight line catching the enemy on fire. Once the fire reached Inkroe he would catch fire if he could not avoid it, the flames would trickle down igniting the hidden paper bomb on the last clone causing one final and massive explosion. Setsuko would keep his guard up though… Inkroe would be pretty pissed off after this last maneuver.- An Understanding Inkroe: -I was entirely content with my attempt at their lives, using their own decisions against them as they failed consistantly to work as a team, I from experience knew that an attack which was performed from two sides at the same time gave little time for an escape or retreat, even to try and reduce the damage of one attack you would need to expose yourself to an attack from behind and thus you were likely dead so long as you were outnumbered. I was not entirely unhappy with their decisions so far to attack at their own pace and in their own methods, as they were both deadly and rigerous in their attacks, defending my own Jounin level reactions with quick reactions and able minds but now was different.. yes.. I knew.. now they were nearly ready for the Chuunin Exams.. I blinked, the first blink I had performed all battle and in that moment I took a moment to revisit the scene of the exploding smoke and Kunai's, metal and earth beaking broken apart and raining down shards of mud and jagged edges for ten meters around the area where the triad of Cherry Blossom Impacts had broke apart the floor like a volcano might shatter the mountain top which held tight and sealed its contents, its smokey plumes and hideously hot lava. Over and over I watched the scene with my Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan..feeling as if I was somewhat learning how I could access the maddeningly powerful eye while in combat and suddenly the world was revealed to me again, barely brighter it seemed as I saw now that the smoke of the explosions and flying dirt had dispersed, my mouth was closing and letting loose only the last trails of fire and strandlike tails of the dragons as they made their way to the Setsuko's. Then it happened, three truely large fireballs shot out from somewhere beyond my sight, the glare and blaze of the dragons which had swept from my mouth blinded me to the world beyond my lips and even the raining oil which in burning puddles and clumps of sticky napalm made my vision glazed over, truely the only reason I had noticed the genin sized balls not too disimilar to the sun as they flew off somewhere far enough away from me to feel no need to take action was the fact that upon their impact with the spring water which had cascaded down a waterfall and through a winding stream.. a loud repeated bang sound was made as scorching hot heat collided and clashed with water.. water often the victor in bouts of their natures but this day the blazing invaders of their realm had managed to sink deep enough into the mass of water to scorch rock and burn weed, obliterating the rule book as they left the water hissing like a spitting cobra might warn its enemies it was about done with their foul language. I had a mind to turn me dragons to join the fight but in the time I had closed my mouth an extra centimeter, merely a tenth of a second since blinking I had come to understand the reasoning.. steam and heat rises.. was she attempting to clear away my black rain? my speckled jet black creations as they poisoned the land and burned cleanly with the mere mention of a flame.. Yes.. not entirely due to the fact she had performed the jutsu but also because of the problem I would have avoiding my own creation I put a thorough halt to the Black Rain Technique.. my place on a slight hill was approaching a point where I would be compromised in a few minutes as the oil would get too close to a flood then a puddle and now the puddle was becoming too big with the addition of rainfall for the contents to be managed..My lips sealed tight and the dragons were halted, still on their journey towards Setsuko and about to make contact before I blinked, again and heard a snap, the second time and the world was slightly brighter then I had thought it was.. maybe it was the dragons escaping me and travelling the thirty feet away which made the world less contrasted or maybe it was something else, either way I was too concerned in trying to hunt down Jinora.. Setsuko was surely done for as my dragons had not been halted.. Jinora's rain continued to batter down as my EMS scanned the horizon for any hint at movement, dancing into trees and the rooftops once more.. looking to the left, then the right.. not ahead.. not behind.. not up.. nor down.. and then I felt wet.. I was not wet before.. but now I was.. I looked down and saw no water.. not a splash but for the rain drops and this was a different kind of wet.. A genjutsu. I bit my lip with a grin and brought my hands together in a clap. The act of opening my hands halted my chakra flow almost instantly and to a point where the only chakra running through my system was that of Jinora's and then before the sound had even lingered in my own head for a second I was awakened.. I had flooded my body and my EMS with enough chakra to force Jinora and her influence out completely before I noticed.. I was being hit by bubbles.. and water.- "Setsuko.." -I grinned and saw not the dragons which I had once knew to kill Setsuko.. now I saw the splashes of three Wild Bubble Wave's patting me and having doused my dragons enough for them to retreat.. when I first blinked.. a drip of blood leaked out of my mouth as I figured it out. I must have blinked at the same time as Jinora used a Genjutsu on me. This wasn't rain.. this was explosive tags.. I knew without even passing a purposeful glance on them, I looked instead to Setsuko.. as he had began moving, the Hiding in Mist technique looming over us as I waited patiently, lifting Samehada up as I heard the distinct noise of a blade being unsheated. I would welcome it.. but this was hardly the time.. I performed a simple act of channeling my chakra into Samehada to a point where I could use it as I wished, I lifted Samehada up, high up behind me.. and then swung the blade around before me as if to cut the head off a man, luckily for me while performing this I had killed a clone who was charging me and seemed to explode on Samehada, burning off its bandages.. I continued swinging the blade around and though it likely could not be seen from the outside, Samehada was consuming the mist, as it was embued with chakra.. and Samehada devoured chakra. Enough of the mist cleared for me to clearly spot each of the clones as they approached me, even the bleeding Jinora and with a slam of Samehada into her clone face she exploded into smoke.. I sighed and performed the Body Replacement technique just moments before Setsuko's Dragon Fire technique struck the splintered and breaking log which Jinora herself had used to escape.- "That will be all for now." -I called out loudly, from in the crater the Cherry Blossom Impacts and explosions had made, far behind Setsuko.- "We will continue to learn more Jutsu tomorrow, and you will hone your abilities to work together before we fight again.." -I pulled my headband down, and felt entirely too tired.- team together departed from the oil slicked and cratered plains and moved towards the Yonshi Academy, Finding a spare classroom where a discussion was held about the battle as a whole Sunset and The Springtime of Youth Inkroe: "Ok class.. what did we learn..." -I looked to them expectantly.- "What is the most important thing in a battle..?" Jinora: "DONT eff up your teammate's genjutsu" HatakeSetsuko: that um... we should work together? Inkroe: -I threw a book at them, a rather large book.- "Control." Inkroe: "Though you both failed completely to attack me, it was perhaps too much for me to expect it from you at this level.." -I shrugged and rubbed out the middle man and the exploding, leaving only the Genjutsu act.- "Jinora, your Genjutsu was of a level which should be expected to grant you great oppertunity in the future.." -I turned and looked to Setsuko.- "Suko, your clone based attacks were good but lack importance, every Genin in the world can throw Kunai.. from a distance." -I nodded.- "But the choice to avoid Jinora's Cherry Blossom Impact and Samehada was a good one, for the most part.. I would suggest you avoid using Clones as extra hands and to sacrifice as explosives for now.. instead we will work on some close combat techniques and Taijutsu with you.. and our eyes." HatakeSetsuko: I agree... Jinora: -Jinora bit her lip feeling slightly frusterated althought it was definately true , she had hoped on exceeding expectations rather than hearing that they were too weak- Inkroe: "I will also start te- burned below this point. page was written by [http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/User:Inkroe Inkroe ] Category:Training Category:Battle